Mrs Bhaer and Mr Laurence
by ThisBipolarMess
Summary: Amy Laurence has fully accepted the fact that she will never have all of her husband for there will always be that side of her husband that will always be in love with Jo March, Teddy's girl. Jo/Laurie 5ever.


**A/N: Okay this is my first time writing for Little Women, so please be nice to me :3 And also, forgive me if some of these are not canon, it's cause(breathe in…breath out…) I haven't really read the book yet (Will you take up your pitchforks and torches and chase the horrible wannabe out of the Kingdom Fandomia?) I've only watched the 1994 movie with the most sexy Christian Bale. I swear in the proposal scene he was using his Batman voice**

**Laurie: One day, you'll meet some man and you will love him tremendously. You will live and die for him. You will! I know you, Jo. And I'll be BATMAN if I stand by and watch!**

**I was seriously expecting that XD**

**This little idea struck me while in the middle of the night during a horrible monsoon while I was forlornly pouring out all my sentiments (JOLAURIEJOLAURIEJOLAURIE) to my pillow which is my dearest confidante ( not only a horrible wannabe, but also an INSANE wannabe) Anyway, may the fictional soul of Jo March take over my body just for a little while so I may entertain and bring joy to my readers!**

It was well into the afternoon when Amy Laurence decided to take a stroll (for she was sitting down for a good amount of time) along the grove in front of the house in Concord, Massachusetts where she grew up. There was a picnic today where her family and extended family all gathered together to spend a little time frolicking amongst themselves in familial bliss.

He spotted Meg teaching her twins how to make a flowery crown as John read his well-kempt pocket book beside her. Her darling Bess was proudly reciting her ABCs to Grandmother Marmee and off to the far corner were Jo's boys rampaging about in a fashion that so reminded her of their chaotic childhood. All was well. She was happy.

"Wilf my comfany be of any use, Emy?" a voice, thick with accent resounded next to her. "I would greatly appreciate it , Friedrich." She smiled softly and elegantly as she had always dreamed of smiling back when she was a mere girl of twelve sucking on limes.

They walked along the beautiful grove conversing pleasantly about idle and surface talk as in-laws should. How-do-you-dos were often the topic among the two of them.

After walking for a considerable distance away from the party and have already breached the old fence that has always been there for Amy knows not how long and were in the verge of turning back, they heard a familiar pair of joyous laughter.

A little past over the fence was her husband and her sister dancing wildly about to music only they could hear. They were laughing and guffawing with no poise of grace whatsoever, absolutely nothing held back. Amy was certain that dearly departed Aunt March was rolling around in her grave six feet under.

The dancing persons immediately came to a halt, in Jo's grey eyes was a streak of nostalgic childish fantasy. "Dearest Dora." she called her husband his nickname that he oh-so despised and Amy knew that only Jo would have the courage to call him that. " I propose an exchange of roles for playing a woman is staring to be dreadfully monotonous, what say you?" She bellowed in a booming man's voice that she often used back when they had their theatre trysts in the dusty old attic. "Oh Joseph, I will!" man though he was, Laurie still used the high-pitched shrill tone on a failed attempt in impersonating her Majesty. Amy chuckled to herself.

Only to Jo.

Friedrich looked to his sister-in-law with genuine concern. Was she not wary of the intimacy of her husband to her sister? Friedrich has read a good amount of angst-tragedies of love affairs between in-laws and the scene before them certainly looked to be the blossoming beginning.

"Amazing, is it not, Friedrich?" she quietly said to him without diverting her gaze away from the two romping couple with an almost bewitched amazement. "Whatefer so, Emy?"

The lady gave him a knowing smile. "Them. Jo and Teddy."

Realizing the fault in her words, Amy swiftly corrected herself, horrified at her own rudeness. "I mean, forgive me, Friedrich, I was most rude—"

"No, please continue. I am all ears." He replied. She was comforted by this and was glad that he had not taken offense at that little slip. Maybe he can relate? "Oh, alright," she let out a little sigh as if explaining a difficult equation to Bess. "where do I start? Ah yes, Jo and Teddy." She then smiled again at the two endearingly like they were her children.

"It has always been like that. Jo and Teddy. I mean, I was with them, grew up with them, and so I fairly think that I do know them well. Honestly, it wasn't always I that was Laurie's number 1 March girl, even now I don't think I'll ever be. Do not take me wrongly though, I am not jealous," she chuckled daintily, "I'm more amazed than anything else."

"Pray do sfare wif me, Emy." Friedrich urged her on for he was quite interested on the story of the man that was number 1 before in his wife's life. "My husband, he would give me this disapproving look which amuses me so whenever I accidentally call him "Teddy." He would say it was Jo's pet name for him. So I resort to "dear, darling and love" and all of those sweet nothings. But I know none of those can ever compare to the significance of "Teddy." He lights up like a candle whenever Jo calls him that."

Friedrich's attention was caught when a loud shriek was emitted by the two. "Stop stepping on my dress, Teddy!" Jo yelled and she snatched the ends of her skirt away. "It's not my fault that my dress is more elegant, RodriJo!" Laurie continued in a mocking high tone.

"Like I have said, it has always been them. Jo and Teddy. Teddy was her boy and Jo was his girl. It was only natural. And it amazes me. Even though Laurie and I have married for almost half a decade with you and Jo not far behind, Teddy will always be her boy and Jo will always be his girl. It was only natural. It has always been them, Jo and Teddy."

Friedrich was beginning to notice that Amy was starting to sound redundant and wondered if she was going to start tearing up but there was no wetness in her cerulean eyes, only contentedness and acceptance.

"They have this special bond, a bond which I will never understand and will never dream of severing which is quite impossible, mind you. I believe it comes with all they have been through. Everything they have shared. I still believe, if you mind, I will sound silly. That Jo knows more about my husband that I ever will. She has seen sides of him that I haven't. And there is solid proof right in front of your eyes."

Friedrich studied his wife and brother-in-law for it was in his nature to observe happenings of the such. And Amy was surprisingly accurate. It made him realize thoughts within him that he never even believed were there in the first place. There were parts of his wife that were unknown to him. The part that was Jo March, Teddy's girl.

"My husband is different when he's with me and when he's with Jo. I never considered any one of them a mask but more of a phase. With me, he is a loving, doting husband and a loving doting father to Bess. A good businessman who responsibly does his duties to his company while maintaining a happy household." She mused. "But to Jo, he's this youthful, vibrant, liberated bird that has just escaped from a cage. When I see him with Jo, I don't see my husband. I see that Laurence boy from across the yard who once pushed my sister Jo into a muddy puddle and got pulled along. Oh and just to let you know, this is their place. Where we're standing right now, this is their place. I admit, Amy March was often afraid of setting foot on such sacred grounds and still nothing has changed with Amy Laurence.

"Ophw!" came the grunt. "Oh Teddy! Are you alright I didn't mean to—Owph!" and then continuous laugter. "Why you lying, sneaky, little maggot I'm going to wring your little neck when I get my hands on you! Just so you wait Teddy!" and the red-faced Jo proceeded in chasing her oppressor.

"He's very…unguarded around her. So unyielding. Like he has nothing to hide because he knows that she'd find out soon enough since she knows him that well. No one knows Ted-Laurie like Jo does. And please forgive me for this (No, no, do conftinue.) That no one knows Jo like Teddy does. She knows things about him that I don't. That boyish, youthful, wild side of him, I can never evoke that, only JO has the key to that side of him. Only Jo can see."

She continued with a relaxed hand placed on the old fence.

"And even if we've been married for quite a while, I'm fully aware that I will never have all of my husband to myself. For there shall always be that part of him that will always be in love with Jo March, his girl. And I respect that, I truly do."

And Friedrich looked on to the man that, sadly as it may, knew his wife more than he did. Amy was right. He felt that bond, that unbreakable bond reverberate in the laughter he hears, in the berries they picked, he felt it in the muddy shoes she went home with after her visits to his manse. He felt it in his own son , whom she named after him because she loved him so.

Friedrich was suddenly overwhelmed with the notion of what was Amy trying to tell him. Jo and Teddy. Its always been like that. No matter how mayn years they've been married, no matter how many kids they have, no matted how much love is between them. Friedrich knew that there will always be Jo March, Teddy's girl in his wife. And he respects that, he truly did.

"Shall we turn back, Friedrich?" Amy asked after a silent pause. "Yesh, that fould be lovely, Emy." And he offered his arm with an accepting smile and they walked back down the path they went before leaving their respective spouses to be foolish, wild 17 year olds once again. To be just Jo and Teddy a little while longer before going back to their daily lives as Mrs. Bhaer and Mr. Laurence.


End file.
